Confederate States of America
The Confederate States of America or CSA is a nation made up of the 17 States of Virginia, Kentucky, Tennessee, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Arkansas, Missouri, Texas, Shawnee, New Mexico, Arizona and Pacifica. History Colonial Era The Confederate States of America has it's roots in Scotland and Ireland of the Old British Empire. These settlers made it to the 'New World' and founded what would today become known as the Confederacy. These initial colonies of the Old British Empire were not alone as several more colonies were settled by the English in the middle and northern colonies. The southern colonies built their living off of agriculture and eventually slavery. Tobacco, wheat and cotton were prized crops in these colonies and would continue to be so for decades to come. These colonies traded and cooperated with each other and tensions reached a boilingpoint in 1776 when the southern colonies along with the northern colonies rebelled against the Old British Empire and eventually won their independence. Now lay ahead the great task of building a new nation. Union Era For the next more than 90 years the southern states worked with their northern neighbors to build a sussessful union. They contributed leaders, ideas, inventions and even the majority of the military academies were in the south. But tensions grew as well. In this period the two regions grew increasingly apart. Tarrifs imposed by the north hurt southern farmers and plantaion owners. And southern slave owners demanded to be able to expand the institution where they expanded. Comprimise after comprimise was reached but it did nothing to solve the crisis. By 1861 the tensions reached a boiling point with the election of Abraham Lincoln, whom was elected without winning a single southern state. And in many states was not even on the ballot. With his election South Carolina was the first to draw the line. They seceded and were swiftly followed by many more states. And they formed a new Confederation that they called the Confederate States of America. The initial Confederation only consisted of seven of the deep south states. They declared themselves independent and sent diplomats to negotiate their secession peacefully to Washington DC. But they were all refused by President Lincoln. While this was happening the new Confederate military seized forts and defenses held by Union forces in the south. Most gave up without a fight and returned north but one refused. Fort Sumter. It's commander declared that they would not give up the vital fort and would hold their ground. Several offers of surrender was turned down and Lincoln sent notice to the Confederates that he planned to resupply the fort. And it was decided to take the fort before it arrived. The resulting bombardment resulted in no lives lost but forced the Union Forces to surrender. This lead Lincoln to raise an army of 75,000 volunteers to crush the 'Southern Rebellion' and this lead to the secession of several border states. The Southern War of Independence has begun. Reconstruction Era After the costly victory by Confederate Forces in the Southern War of Independence the new Confederacy was forced to rebuild itself, as most of the war was fought on it's soil. Some states fared much better than others and Georgia became the economic center of the Confederacy as little of the war had reached it's soil and Atlanta became a center of southern iindustry. Virginia while politically important suffered from the majority of the major battles being fought there. Stone Mountain monument was constructed in Georgia to celebrate the southern triumph in the war. It shone the likeness of President Davis, General 'Stonewall' Jackson and the famous Robert E. Lee. During thie time of rebuilding the economy started a slow shift from agriculture to industry in major cities. While cash crops and farms remain a vital part of the economy, it was no longer the whole economy. But the largest event to note was the Confederate Emancipation. This was started by the forth President of the Confederacy, Robert E. Lee and supported by both, the Confederacy's most senior General and a Senator from Georgia. By 1886 the slaves were being freed state by state. It was in this time that foreign relations flourished. Relations were established with Unovia, who had supported the Union in the war. And relations gre stronger with the European Empire. But relations with the Union suffered from continued animosity. As the border between the two nations was heavily fortified on both sides and a sort of 'Cold War' started between the two. Each attempting to limit the others influence. The Confederacy in this time grew to recognize a soveriegn native american nation. And offered protection if the natives joined as a free Confederate State. This led to the Confederate state of Shawnee in what was known as the Indian territory. The 1900s At the turn of the century the Confederacy had almost recovered from the war, and entered into a largely isolationsist stance. The Wright Brothers from North Carolina when in 1903 they had achieved the first heavier than air flight. When World War I started the Confederacy remained neutral. For the duration of the war the CSA remained neutral. As the CSA was still recovering and did not feel the events of Europe concerned them. As the war progressed in Europe the CSA grew economically and began to thrive by the end of the war in 1918. In the years following the Confederacy grew into a notable power on the American Continent. But was still shadowed by the remains of the Union. The decades of peace for the Confederacy fueled the industry and they invested in other economies of the world and in turn receieved investments to spur growth, as cash crops were still the primary export even as industry grew. In the year of 1937 a border dispute with the United States of America over West Virginia led to war. The Union maintained that because West Virginia had desired to secede from the CSA and join the Union during the Southern War of independence the Confederates said that because it was not done in a democratic manner that this specific case was void. In 1937 an artillery incident had killed seven Confederate Soldiers, to this day no ine is certain as to who fired the first shots that day, as conflicting reports on both sides made things confusing but both nation's blamed each other and declared war. The stated goal of the USA was to free West Virginia from the CSA and the CSA stated it's goals as to stop the border skirmishes from the USA. The war lasted until 1942 and would eventually become known as the 'North American War'. The North American War ended in a stalemate after five years of war and the USA captured West Virginia and the CSA captured Southern California. The war proved that the Southern Confderacy could not be conquered and was able to fight the USA, the dominant North American power at the time to a standstill. While the war was a stalemate it was a crucial morale victory for the Confederacy and a shock to the world who believed that the CSA could not stand against the USA. In the 1950s The CSA became much more interested in world affairs and became an active player on the world stage. And as Communism was on the rise the CSA was it's most outspoken and active enemy. They supplied supplies and trainers to anti communist rebels and governments alike and confronted communism politically as well. This reached a climax in 1978 when the Grand Soviet Union shot down a Confederate Spy plane and executed it's pilot, in retaliation the CSA bombed Soviet forces in Cuba that begun the Confederate-Soviet War. The GSU retaliated with a full invasion of the CSA. The war lasted seven years and did not end until the Soviets used a nuclear weapon on Dallas, Texas. The Confederacy then sued for peace in 1985. After this war the Confederacy again rebuilt and recieved aid from several non communist countries. The war resulted in a change of Confederate policy on Communism. The Confederates would no longer fight conventional wars against communist and fascist powers but would fight them through economic means and if possible, covert wars. In the 1970s relations with the European Empire tanked when the CSA was blamed for a nuclear crisis in their nation. these were later repaired in 1987. In the following decades the CSA rebuilt and became a major player on the world stage but it was not until the 21st Century when they achieved their former influence once again. The 21st Century As the 21st century began the CSA became one of the world's major regional powers. It's nation has largely recovered from it's war in the 1970s and 1980s and had built a very successful nation. It's economy became one of the top ten in the world and it's armed forces a fully modern and well funded force. However the scientific advancements it made in the past have been surpassed by other nations. Such as Sedikal who had made great leaps in cloning and the Confederacy eventually banned cloning technology. The CSA became one of the largest exporters of food products, wheat, tobacco and cars as well as a major giver of foreign aid. Often in the form of government funded christian missions and construction projects in third world nations on many continents. It also elected it's first female president in Nikki Haley and in 2013 it has funded and trained Czarist Rebels in the Grand Soviet Union in their effort to overthrow the current dictatorship. Confederate Companies like LexCorp, Artemis Global Security, Vipers PMC, Spartan Security and Tigers Policing are all very wealthy companies that operate around the world. LexCorp being the largest and most diverse. With several others being PMCs and Private Security firms. Geography The Confederacy is made up of seventeen states and stretches from the Atlantic to the Pacific Oceans. The Appalachian Mountains are located in the east in Georgia and the Carolinas. It also borders the Gulf of Mexico and Leninsograd and the United States of America and England. The eastern regions are primarily grasslands and and coastal regions. With swamps in Southern Georgia and Florida. The Smokey Mountains are also located in the Confederacy and as you go west into Texas and Shawnee rolling plains and flatlands are common. And deserts as you move into Arizona and New Mexico. Louisiana is famous for it's swamps and marshes. And the Ozarks of Arkansas are very famous, along with Florida's Everglades. The weather is just as varied as it's geography but is largely warm for most of the year and this combined with it's fertle lands has made it a bread basket for itself and its region. Being one of the largest food producers in the ISSU and is known for it's cash crops. Snow is ore common in the north and rare in the south. With southern areas in Texas and Florida along with Arizona and New Mexico getting no snowfall all year. Average tempatures are often in the 90s and 100s and humidity can be bad in areas such as Florida and Louisiana. Government Economy Military Culture Demographics Foreign Relations